1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to navigation environment establishing method, and pertains particularly to a navigation environment establishing method for an intelligent moving-assistance apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, more and more home or environmental systems and devices are designed to introduce automation and intelligent control technology. Among them, the intelligent moving-assistance systems and apparatus utilize automation and intelligent control technologies to help users, such as the elderly.
Furthermore, positioning systems and devices are widely used in intelligent transportation systems, and mobile devices. The receiver of positioning systems and devices can obtain information including three-dimensional position, velocity and time via the wireless transmission to derive the navigation information and perform complicated calculation to plan the movement path based on the electronic map to guide the user to the destination. However, when the wireless transmission signal is weak, in order to determine the position of the receiver, the receiver must be sufficiently sensitive to weak signals in order to obtain and interpret the information received. In addition, the barriers in the environment may disturb the signal transmission. Hence, the wireless transmission signal is weak in an indoor environment, an urban environment or an outdoor environment having obstacles such as plants.